Jessie
Jessie the Ginger McMoshling is an Ultra-rare Moshling in Moshi Monsters. They are a parody of the famous Loch Ness Monster (Nessie), hence the stereotypical Scottish attire. Jessie is an ancient Moshling who roamed in the world of Moshi before the Great Custard. Combination Biography Ginger McMoshlings are thought to be distant descendants of the legendary Loch Mess Monster, Ginger McMoshlings look a bit like mini Jabbersauruses- ancient the creatures that roamed the world of Moshi before the Great Custard Flood. All I know for sure is these tartan-clad critters love a wee jig whenever they hear the drone of the sagpipes. Believe me, there is nothing funnier than the sight of a very merry McMoshling performing a Highland fling, especially if it decides to pull off its false beard (which is glued to its hat) and wear it as a kind of kilt. Och-aye! Mini Bio Thought to be distant descendants of the legendary Sock Less Monster, Ginger McMoshlings look a bit like mini Jabbersaurses - ancient creatures that roamed the world of Moshi before the Great Custard Flood. These tartan-clad critters love a wee jig whenever they hear the drone of the sagpipes. It's hilarious, especially when they pull off their false beards! Character Encyclopedia Travel to Loch Mess on a misty morning and a merry sight will greet your eyes. The energetic Ginger McMoshlings perform a wee jig whenever they hear the drone of sagpipes drifting across the glens. Jessie and the clan fling their wee green limbs around widely and end their performance by ripping off their false ginger beards, which they then wear as kilts! McMoshling Mythies It's said Ginger McMoshlings like Jessie resemble mini Jabbersauruses, ancient beasts that once wandered the Moshi world. McMoshlings are also thought to be distant descendants of the legendary mythical beastie, the Sock Less Monster. The tartan-clad Gingers are always hoping for a glimpse of their ol' relative Socky in Loch Mess. A hole in one? Jessie likes to play golf with the other highland Beasties. They gather near the ancient McHaggis Castle on Music Island to tee off. Data File Moshling type: Mythies Species: Ginger McMoshling Habitat: Lock Mess and McHaggis Castle on Music Island Mythie mates: Shambles, Scarlet O'Haira, Long Beard Notes * Traditional tartan tam-o'-shanter hat * False ginger beard is glued to the hat. Moshipedia Thought to be distant descendants of the legendary Sock Less Monster, Ginger McMoshlings look a bit like mini Jabbersaurses - ancient creatures that roamed the world of Moshi before the Great Custard Flood. These tartan-clad critters love a wee jig whenever they hear the drone of the sagpipes. It's hilarious, especially when they pull off their false beards (which are glued to their hats) and wear'em as kilts. Och-aye! Habitat Ginger McMoshlings can be found bobbling about on Loch Mess but some play golf near McHaggis Castle on Music Island. Traits Personality Testy, buffoonish, tooty. Likes Shortbread biscuits and misty mornings. Dislikes Trousers and shandy. Gallery In-Game Animations Jessie animation.gif Jessie animation 2.gif Jessie animation 3.gif Jessie animation 4.gif Jessie 1.PNG Jessie.png Jessie 2.PNG Jessie 4.PNG Jeessie 10.PNG Jessie 5.PNG Jessie 8.PNG Jessie 9.PNG Jessie 7.PNG Merchandise Figures Jessie figure normal.jpg Jessie figure gold.jpg Collector card s4 jessie.png Countdown card s4 jessie.jpg Mash Up cards TC Jessie series 3.png TC Jessie series 4.png Other Jessie bio.jpg JessieHat.jpg|Jessie's Hat Jessie twilight.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Top trump purple roob jessie.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps JessieWildWest.png Category:Moshlings Category:Mythies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings